ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zombiejiger
Welcome to my talk page! If you want to ask or tell me something, feel free to do it here. Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Mystellar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goji73 (Talk) 19:19, March 1, 2012 Hey there. Please remember to follow our template page, Monsarger, which requires to Infobox character template. How you use it is: go to "Add other templates", and one of the most common is the "Infobox character". If that is not present, just search it in the "add other templates" window. Then, write in the title, and input the name of the picture (it must be present in the Wiki) then imput size: 250px. Then, write in the first and latest appearences; use and to box the name for a link to another Ultraman Wiki page. Finally, add in height, weight, family, etc. and put it at the first block (like in this passage: before "remember", no "heading 2" text in front) and wallah! You are done! Remember to consult ANY Administrators before making bad moves. Also, policy 1: "NO MONSTER ARCHIVES COPY AND PASTE! Monster Archives is a NOTORIOUS (terrible) site for Ultra monster information. yao l. 21:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Warning If you continue to create pages of pure garbage that is incoherent and does not follow our STRICT template page guidelines, Monsarger, we will be forced to ban you. The directions to create the template: Infobox Character, have already been given to you, and so, if you create five more pages, we will ban you. Starting now. yao l. 23:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Tip Heya bro! Hey there is something I would like to share with you, in the categories instead of putting "Alies", put "Allies" with two "l's". "Alies" is written wrong, and you know, it doesn't look nice. Also I might delet that category soon because it's a mispelled word xD. Also when adding "Aliens" to categories, don't add it to Ultra pages, because that category refers to the aliens that arrive to Earth that are not Ultramen... well that is just a coin I give to you! Any doubts, throw me a message.Happy editing around! PhazonAdictKraid 20:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Misleading Categories I've noticed lately that you've been putting misleading categories in several articles that are not true about some monsters. (ex. Imitation Ultraman is NOT an Ultra Kaiju, he's still Alien Zarab, which makes him an alien) Please stop doing this or you will receive a 3-day ban. Goji73 16:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Stop Removing Hyperlinks Please stop removing hyperlinks, even if they aren't created, they are still meant to help people to other articles without having to manuelly search for them. Goji73 (talk) 15:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here Wolf Gas Beautiful work on Wolf Gas, beautiful!Teridax122 (talk) 14:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture Thanks! I'm doing a thing where everyday is a different Kaiju/Seijin in alphabetical order, and today is Deathrem's spotlight! Also, thanks for the submission! I only have 2 submissions to the contest in total, so it's a great help XD AngryGodzillaPie (talk) 18:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AngryGodzillaPie Re: Kaiju Kreation Contest Thanks, and sure you can keep making Kaiju! The deadline is on the 25th. AngryGodzillaPie (talk) 18:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AngryGodzillaPie Story Poll Link to the poll: Link SolZen321 (talk) 14:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Golar I really googled and all and the name has no meaning or definition. It's basically a second name that doesn't even possess a definition; a made up word/name. Must be a made up name that sounds kaiju-ish. Here you go Monster Archives pictures Concept Art: I saved them from when I was lurking around the Ultraman Lah forums. Don't know if they exist there still, but I have concept art of Great, Jack, Ace, Taro, Mebius, Leo, and I think Nexus lurking about in my kaiju folder.Lamango (talk) 22:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome, I'm still pretty new at moving around this place hahah, so I'll be pretty off balanced with my posts every now and then. Still it's nice to meet a fellow daikaiju fan like myself. SolZen321 (talk) 17:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC) POIUYT Try Deathmon SolZen321 (talk) 00:21, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Wants YOU To Join Twoheadedgator wants you to join a wiki. http://fabianpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Shark_Wiki I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:49, October 18, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 18:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Form tabber code - Tab two= V2 You'll have to study the coding and figure out more on your own though, this is something only your experience will help you with, okay ;)}} }} Kaiju My favorite kaiju is Godzilla. UltraMothra1 (talk) 14:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) My favorite ultra kaiju would probably be a tie between Gomora and Golza. UltraMothra1 (talk) 00:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Category Carniverse Admin Bemular/Bemlar SolZen321 (talk) 22:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Apexz (talk) 01:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) The Mega War is similar but different. The Mega War is different unlike the Legend War in Gokaiger which had the Sentai teams from Goranger through Jetman & Dairanger & it happened during the 1st episode of the series. The Mega War of Super Megaforce on the other hand the battle will be in the final episode, it does not have the Goranger through Jetman & Dairanger teams expect for Kibaranger as White Ranger either. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) DeadMonkey8984 Made Myu page and I Put the Template with the photo. Gabirurezende (talk) 16:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) why do you add ultraman ginga to top 15 ultraman name all ultraman Ultraman ginga (talk) 23:34, February 25, 2014 (UTC)ultraman gingaUltraman ginga (talk) 23:34, February 25, 2014 (UTC) you forgot ultraman noa I think the horns on Zetton are just the same as the crystals on the other kaiju in the series. Lamango (talk) 20:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Crap. Yeah, I've been giving concept art and stuff to the GojiWiki. Lamango (talk) 20:36, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to add them. Ok, thank you. I just added them in. Ultraman Leo Episode 1 If Ultra Seven came and he's on a previous series of his own it's a crossover Ultraman Leo Episode 1 If Ultra Seven came and he's on a previous series of his own it's a crossover (B-Fighterfan (talk) 00:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC)) SolZen321 (talk) 18:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Maybe some sort of product placement Two Questions # Do you want to be admin? # If you do why haven't you become an admin? -- 20:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Four admins ain't a lot especially for such a successful wiki and you want to keep it that way so are you cool with me trying to convince the admins to promote you? -- 14:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tks for helping me to edit the Bedoran 2nd colum and im a ultra-fan just like you from Singapore. Joke Jar Jar Binks/Batman Bionicle I SEE, I SEE! Creation Thanks Will there be an Artakha set Ultra Fight Check it out! Bionicle 2015 ComicCon Pohatu - Master of Stone Master of Earth Teridax122 (talk) 03:27, December 10, 2014 (UTC) crossovers Why did you erase crossover on Ultraman Episode though they are all in The ultra brothers and in different series it still counts as crossovers, so please stop erasing crossovers Pohatu Ultraman Saga Why would I need to ask premission to add Ultraman Saga on Cosmo, Dyna, & Zero if Ultraman Saga is an not a real Ultra because it was those 3 Ultra that combined into that then it's a form including Ultraman Legend. Bionicle Summer 2015 Adding Ultraman Saga on Cosmos, Dyna & Zero Pages The Reason I added Ultraman Saga on those pages is because Ultraman saga is an Ultra form combined with 3 Ultras so having Ultraman Saga (character) would mean would mean we are adding a page of the same Character, The same as Ultraman Legend the form combination of Cosmos & Justice & The Humans forms of the Ultras too, so can I edit them back please? P.S your not the only American who loves Ultraman I do to & I like to know do you like them for their powers or them fighting to protect life, because I like them for protecting life, because I've learned more about life from other shows, & it gave me a better dream witch is to protect everyone's happiness with all my strenght. (Ultraman4Ever (talk) 04:02, February 24, 2015 (UTC)) You mean actors who appeared in? yes we do Also did you get my message about Ultaman Saga on Cosomos, Dyna & Zero pages? Ultraman4Ever (talk) 22:16, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Ultraman Saga (Saga is a separate entity, and not a form of the Ultras that he is composed of) Umm... Yes he is. He is a form of the Ultras including Ultraman Legend. Saga was a combination of Zero, Dyna, & Cosmos, & Ultraman Legend is a form combination by Cosmos & Justice. If having Saga & Legend pages that means we are having a page THATS the same character. Guess what Avatr hello hi! yeah, i thought of joining. I haven't heard about ultrafanon. but it sounds cool, a fanon :D thank you for your comment. SonicKnucklesFan92 22:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Wait....I use my sigbox but when I message you that message never appear?How to fix this problem,I am confused.Anyway have you read Ultraman One new episodes?And where can I find Ultraman Zero Revenge of Belial movie in HD.Belial has some other tecniques that are not said in his page so I when over and fix it.Check whether they are relevant and do leave a really for me.Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Maybe can read it someday?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:38, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Can like help me to see whether Ultraman Belial's page of his Reiyonx the powers and abilities are relevant to the Ultras?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Skull Grinder and Skull Slicer Hi, my avatar actually is my profile name. It is "Gene Worm", the final boss from "Half-Life: Opposing Force". Gene Worm (talk) 23:16, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that game is really fun! I believe you can obtain it through Steam. Also, if you want, you could check out my Kaiju blog I think you'd like it. Just be aware that I haven't done a whole lot to it yet. But since you seem to be a collector, you could talk on the recent buys blog, if you want. Gene Worm (talk) 01:09, July 14, 2015 (UTC)